Western Sahara
General Information Sunni|culture = Berber (Maghrebi)|tech_group = Muslim|government = Monarchy - Autocracy|tag = WSH|image = Western Sahara.png|capital = Ifni (347)|rank = Kingdom|development = }} The is a Sunni Berber monarchy which their cores are located in the Southern Morocco area, Maghreb region, of the Africa convenient. The monarchy gains its cores at the start of the year 1973: Saguia el-Hamra (2565) and Rio de Oro (1110); existing in an unreleased form during the 'Cold War' era. See also: Morocco, Spain, Mauritania, Algeria Decisions Adopt Secularism * Requirement(s): ** Administrative Technology at least 79 ** Is not: *** Secular *** Be a theocracy *** / Be a caliphate *** Be a feudal theocracy *** Be an iqta ** One of the following must be true: *** Is free or a tributary *** Overlord is Secular ** Stability at least 2 ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Secular becomes the new state-religion of the country ** Lose 1 Stability Dismantle the European Union * Requirment(s): ** EU exists ** In control of province(s): Koln (85), Brabant (92), Letzebuerg (94), Amsterdam (97), Roma (118), and Paris (183) * Effect(s): ** Gain 100 Prestige ** EU is dismantled ** All subjects of the are released ** Every country part of the EU is no longer so Form Moroccan Kingdom * Requirement(s): ** does NOT exist ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Moroccan *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in North Morocco Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Fez Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Southern Morocco Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Central Morocco Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Sus Area *** All of the following must be true: **** Primary Cultures is Berber **** Capital in Tafilalt Area ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Is not at war ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Owns core province(s): Volubilis (343) and Merrakec (344) ** One of the following must be true: *** Owns core province: Sus (348) *** Owns core province: Tafilalt (346) * Effect(s): ** Merrakec (344) will become the Capital ** Country changes to ** Country is removed from the HRE ** The Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain a permanent claim on area(s): Tafilalt, Sus, Central Morocco, Gharb, Southern Morocco, and North Morocco ** Gain 25 Prestige ** If the country doesn't have the Celestial Empire government reform then: *** Government changes to Monarchy *** Gain Autocracy government reform ** Moroccan becomes the Primary Culture ** Can embrace Moroccan Traditions and Ideas Hoist the Black Flag * Requirement(s): ** Is not a subject ** Has "Golden Century" DLC ** Does not have the government(s): *** Pirate Republic, Merchant Republic, Dutch Republic, Colonial Republic, Revolutionary Republic, American Republic, Trading City, Free City, Federal Republic, Veche Republic or Venice Republic *** Shogunate, Elective Monarchy, Celestial Empire, Daimyo or Revolutionary Empire ** Is not ** Is not the emperor of the HRE ** One of the following must be true: *** Be a Monarchy *** Be a Republic ** Have less than 7 Cities ** Province(s) must: *** Have a port and *** One of the following must be true: **** Exist in the Maghreb region **** On island(s) ** Have at least 2 stability ** Navy size must take up at least 90.0% of the Naval Limit ** Must have no subjects ** Country's main trade node has at least 10.0% Privateer Power ** Is not Bankrupt ** Is not at war * Effect(s): ** Lose 2 Stability ** Change into a Pirate Republic *** With the "Dharma" DLC: "Pirate Republic" is a reform of a Republic government ** Gain 20 Republican Tradition Restore Al-Andalus * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , , , or ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Andalusian *** Culture Group is Maghrebi ** Religious Group is Muslim ** does NOT exist ** Not a nomad nation ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not at war ** Is not a tribe ** Own core province(s): Murcia (221), Granada (223), Sevilla (224), Cordoba (225), Gibraltar (226), Jaen (1748), Cadiz (1749), Badajoz (218) and Almeria (222) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s):Algarve (230) and Beja (229) *** Own core province(s): Alicante (1750) and Valencia (220) * Effect(s): ** Cordoba (225) is the capital ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** Government rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 10 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Primary Culture changes to Andalusian ** Gain a permanent claim on area(s): Lower Andalucia, Upper Andalucia and Toledo ** Gain a permanent claim on province(s): Algarve (230), Beja (229), Badajoz (218), Valencia (220), Alicante (1750) and Caceres (1747) ** If the DLC "Golden Century" is loaded: *** Completes mission(s) with reward: 'Rout the Pretenders!' and 'Moroccan Ties' ** Can embrace Granada Ideas and Traditions Western Saharan Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** -10.0% Light Ship Cost ** +20.0% Trade Steering * Ambitions: ** +5.0% Discipline * Ideas: ** Polisario Front: *** +10.0% Morale of Armies ** Sahrawi Independence: *** +50.0% Hostile Core-Creation Cost On Us ** Inhospitable Desert: *** +1.00 Attrition for Enemies ** Nomadic Population: *** -10.0% Land Attrition ** Oyster Industry: *** +15.0% Global Trade Power ** Rich Fishing Waters: *** +15.0% Goods Produced Modifier ** Sangar: *** +25.0% Fort Defense Category:Countries Category:African countries Category:Berber countries Category:Maghrebi countries Category:Sunni countries Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Cold War Category:Monarchies Category:Muslim (Tech) Category:Releasable Only